Damnation terrestre d'un assassin
by Lynn Ai-chan
Summary: La vengeance est un cycle sans fin, obligeant les personnes victimes de ce lourd sentiment coffrant dans leur âme à repousser leurs limites afin de survivre. Ils ont dans leur esprit un but : se venger. Et pour assouvir ce désir indomptable, ils n'ont guère le choix : tuer. Tuer et assassiner toutes personnes se dressant sur leur chemin. Les assassins sont là...
1. Chapter 1

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_"L'âme d'une personne peut être une source de convictions, d'objectifs et de quêtes diverses. Une raison de vivre tout simplement. Comme elle peut être qu'un cœur qui bat dans un corps ..._

_Mais cette raison de vivre est aussi la naissance d'une nouvelle personne, bienfaisante ou le contraire._

_Car la vie est parfois aussi, synonyme d'injustice, qui engendre la vengeance ..._

_Cette vengeance qui change les personnes et qui, ainsi, fait de leur vie une survie ..."_

Dans le temps médiéval, le monde était gouverné par de grandes puissances, instaurant ainsi la loi du plus fort. La plus forte d'entre elles, qui dirigeait le monde à son aise, fut :

Rome ...

Rome ... Belle et grande ville;

Rome ... Grande ville et grande puissance;

Rome ... Grande puissance et grande Royauté;

Rome ... Grande Royauté, Grande famille;

Rome ... Grande Famille, la Famille Uchiha ...

**力**

Dans les rues bondées de ce monde, un jeune homme rasait les murs de pierres d'un pas nonchalant. Portant une cape qui cachait son visage angélique ainsi que son regard diabolique, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas attirer les regards curieux des gens à la langue bien pendue. Il s'incrusta dans un petit groupe de jeunes qui, sans doute, étaient du même âge que lui.

Pourquoi tant de prudence et de discrétion ? Tout simplement car il n'était guère inconnu du grand public. Son visage était reconnaissable entre mille, et son nom était prononcé dans tout Rome. Nom à présent sale mais qu'il comptait bien nettoyer !

Maintenant il était appelé Angel of Death.

Oui. L'ange de la mort, en référence à sa gueule d'ange et à sa façon de tuer sans scrupule. Car oui, il était recherché de tous. Et lui recherchait une seule personne en particulier. Car oui, il était l'assassin...

En longeant une grande partie d'un mur grisâtre, il vit cette affiche. L'affiche de cette femme. De cette Ombre, qui, elle aussi était activement recherchée.

Un portrait dessiné main faisait office de photo, cependant vague, car personne n'eut un jour l'occasion de voir son visage au grand jour. Les autorités ne possédaient qu'une seule référence : ses cheveux étrangement roses.

Le texte qui suivait le portait stipulait qu'en guise de récompense 100 pièces d'or seront remises à celui qui la capturera vivante et 170 à celui qui la ramènera morte.

Il arracha vivement l'affiche. Il avait besoin de cette fille. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, lui, et personne d'autre. Juste à coté, une autre affiche de type "wanted" était collée au mur. Il lança un regard méprisant à la feuille déchirée qui dénonçait son nom, ornée d'une vieille photo - âgée de trois ans au part-avant - censée le représenter .

**_ Uchiha, n'est-ce pas...** _murmura-t-il, un rictus sarcastique lui entaillant la joue._

L'instant d'après, ce fut au tour de l'autre affiche d'être arrachée. A peine eut-il fait ce geste qu'une voix vociféra derrière son dos. Un garde joufflue qui " courait " en sa direction, le bras levé.

**_ Hé toi ! Sale vaurien, que fais-tu ?!**

Et oui. Enlever des avis de recherches si importants était strictement interdit. Le cri du garde vint alerter ses collègues. Tous les tuer devant tout le monde ? Non. Trop risqué. Carrément impossible à réaliser. Autour de lui, ils étaient à présent au moins 10 et bien que faibles, même si il parvenait à les éliminer, d'autres ne tarderont pas à suivre engendrant ainsi un cercle infernal. La seule échappatoire possible qui s'offrait à lui en cet instant précis ? Courir pour fuir. Courir jusqu'à les semer, ou, dans le cas contraire, les amener à un endroit moins publique pour les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier.

**力**

_"Les gardes du Roi nous ont affirmé ce matin-même, le retour de Black Cherry, "Cerise noire"_. _En effet, des passants affirment l'avoir aperçu, vêtue d'une nouvelle cape cachant son visage. Le Roi promet 100 pièces d'or. [...]"_

Des pas de talons se firent entendre dans les rues paisibles de Rome. Des pas calmes et nonchalants.

_"[...] Son mode de "fonctionnement" est le même. Elle repère sa cible, avant de la tuer discrètement grâce à sa lame "secrète". La force ne peut la vaincre. Elle est dotée d'une agilité et d'une habilité sans appel. Les gardes du Roi, connus pour leur force, ne sont pas capable de la vaincre facilement. [...]"_

Pas à présent, rapides et pressés, saccadés. Elle venait de se reconnaître. On parlait d'elle, là! Et ils avaient bien analysé sa technique, car, de tout ce qui avait été dit par, cet homme était vrai. Sauf une chose...

_"On l'aura compris ... La force n'est pas de taille face à elle !"_

Non... C'était faux... Une brute restait une brute ! Si un homme, grand et fort, venait à l'attaquer par surprise, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas de poids et ainsi, il la tuerait avec une facilité déconcertante.

_"Personne n'a vraiment vu son visage. Sa chevelure est déjà apparue accidentellement, lors d'un affrontement avec les gardes du Roi. Rose. Très étrange et très voyant. Donc repérable facilement, se disent les gardes."_

_Ouais... Cette putain de chevelure rose... _ se disait-elle. Vous l'aurez donc compris, cette femme de 26 ans à peine était recherchée inlassablement. Pourtant, elle n'avait tué que ces _enfoirés_ de gardes après tout. Ceux qui étaient soumis à cette _enflure_ de Roi. Que d'insultes vagabondant dans l'esprit d'une si jolie jeune femme !

Elle était pourtant sortie aujourd'hui sans l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais si cela s'avérait nécessaire, elle ne s'en priverait pas. Ils ne comprendront donc jamais son intention ? Son but ? La raison de faire ce pourquoi elle était recherchée ? Visiblement, seuls ses subordonnés étaient dignes de confiance. C'était seulement eux qui avaient une vision et maturité assez développées pour comprendre d'eux même que ce monde n'était qu'une source d'hypocrisie, de gestes calculés d'avance, et de médiocrité. Seul le dégout était lisible dans ses perles de jade lorsqu'elle croisait des "soumis" du Roi. N'allaient-ils donc jamais comprendre et voir la réalité en face ?

_"Mais on sait autre chose... Cette femme n'a jamais tué d'innocents..."_

Enfin! Ils commençaient à comprendre. Justement, elle ne tuait pas d'innocents. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'était de perdre un être cher sans raison valable. _Eux aussi... Ils étaient eux aussi des innocents ..._

_"C'est ce qui nous amène à croire qu'elle veuille faire un coup d'état à notre Roi !"_

Ah, non. Finalement, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris ... Mais quels cons !

**_ Ridicule...**

Elle se faufila dans des rues isolées et étroites afin de respirer. Enfin, elle baissa sa cape qui l'étouffait avant de scruter les alentours afin de vérifier que personne ne puisse apercevoir son visage. Tout en pivotant sa tête de gauche a droite, son regard amusé fut attiré vers une agitation des plus intéressante...

**力**

_Et putain... Fais chier !_

Les gardes ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Il escaladait les habitations de la ville aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, maquant par quelques occasion de vaciller sur des tuiles fébriles. Courant sur les terrasses et sautant de toit en toit, il tentait vainement d'échapper à une confrontation certaine. Prit de part en part, il redescendit sur la terre ferme pour combattre ces _putain de bâtards._ D'un geste souple, il sortit agilement son katana et affronta sans attendre les "soumis". Il contra plusieurs coups violents et en tua deux sans réelle peine. Et oui. Ça commençait bien ... Même si tuer était une chose habituelle pour des assassins, ôter la vie de quelqu'un restait néanmoins quelque chose qu'on ne digérait pas si facilement que ça. Quelque soit la haine et la rancune qu'on éprouvait à l'égard de cette personne.

Le combat suivait et des renforts vinrent en aide à leurs collègues. L'affrontement était extrêmement difficile pour le beau brun qui sentait la fatigue ronger ses muscles petit à petit. D'un coup brusque et par inadvertance, l'un des gardes baissa la cape qui cachait son visage.

**_ Uchiha !** _s'écria-t-il, visiblement apeuré._

Le combat s'enchainait et les morts se comptaient à présent par dizaines. Sasuke reçut beaucoup de coups d'épée qui l'avaient blessé très profondément et dont les plaies le piquaient intensément. Une épée lui perça son épaule gauche. Il tomba à terre sous la douleur, lâchant un grognement de Haine.

**_ S'en est fini pour toi Uchiha...** _lança-t-il en s'apprêtant à lui infliger le coup de grâce._

Il ne flancha cependant pas sous cette remarque. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il devait achever sa requête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mourir ... Surtout pour un stupide bout de papier.

**_ Surveille tes arrières au lieu de discutailler... Imbécile...** _finit-elle par prononcer, le regard empli de dégout._

Sasuke fut surprit. Très surprit. Cette jeune femme venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle venait de trancher la gorge de celui qui allait lui ôter la vie, sans hésitation. Elle ne regrettait visiblement pas, puisque d'une main souple et d'un corps agile, elle contra les attaques des adversaires et les acheva avec une grande facilité. À un moment, les gardes vinrent en grand nombre, ils savaient qu'il était impossible pour eux de tous les achever.

Elle lança un regard à l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver qui, lui, semblait quelque peu perdu. _Enfin... Un autre assassin à ma liste... Il ne sera pas de trop. Apparemment, les rôles sont inversés_. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit rapidement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à marcher normalement. Pour cause, beaucoup trop de blessures profondes en plus de celle de son épaule "transpercée". Sa cuisse eue reçu un coup de couteau, en plus d'un autre dans son abdomen. Elle l'aida à marcher et ils commencèrent à courir, bien que difficilement, pour semer les gardes.

Ils escaladèrent les bâtisses aussi vite qu'ils purent, sautant de toits en toits et s'aidant mutuellement. Cette scène piqua la curiosité de plus d'un habitant.

**_ Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait pour vous attirer autant d'ennuis ?** _demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à monter sur un toit._

**_ Mmm ? Et vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous a amener à m'aider ?**

**_ Vous aider ? Vous sauver plutôt !** _rit-elle__**.**_

**_ Et puis, qui êtes vous ?!** _s'énerva t-il._

**_ On m'appelle Black Cherry,** _prononça-t-elle simplement haletante._

**_ Vous savez très bien ce que je veux savoir...**

**_ Vous connaîtrez peut-être un jour mon nom.**

Le vent eut raison de sa cape, et s'abaissa aussitôt. De longs cheveux roses virevoltaient au gré du vent. Elle jura avant d'essayer de remettre sa cape. Peine perdue, le vent soufflait beaucoup trop fort. L'Uchiha n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'est vrai... Rose comme une fleur de cerisier Japonais ... Tout le monde comparait ses cheveux car, couleur très peu commune, elle se rapprochait le plus des cerisiers Japonais. Japon, grande puissance, également. Les spectateurs de cette scène furent abasourdis, et apeurés.

Angel Of Death et Black Cherry réunis ...

**_ Oh mon Dieu ! Ce sont les assassins !**

Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la réaction de l'Uchiha. Mais pas une réaction ou un sentiment ne furent exprimés par Sasuke. Un visage complètement froid et impassible. _Surement l'effet de ses blessures ... _

**_ Uchiha !**

**_Mmm ?**

**_ Regardez la tour là bas !** _désigna t-elle de son doigt._

**_ Ce serait une excellente cachette le temps de faire oublier notre présence.**

**_ Oui. Il faut d'abord se cacher des yeux des villageois.**

**_ C'est sûr qu'avec vos cheveux, on ne passe pas inaperçu !** _accusa-t-il, haletant._

Elle ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et prit le poignet de Sasuke pour l'emmener vers cette tour. Arrivés là-bas, ils se cachèrent en reprenant leur souffle. Ils étaient épuisés !

À présent, il pu regarder sa "sauveuse" dans les yeux et voir à quoi pouvait ressembler cet assassin tant redouté. Elle arrangeait ses cheveux entremêlés à cause de cette course poursuite. Ils étaient longs, lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Un jolie petit visage blanc, tel de la porcelaine. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle est intervenu pour le sauver, il pu apercevoir ses yeux. Ils étaient haineux, remplis de dégout, mais, quand ils avaient échangé ce petit dialogue, son regard avait changé ; il était devenu beaucoup plus doux et expressif.

**_ Dites-moi... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

**_ Dites-moi... Connaissez-vous quelqu'un à Rome ignorant qui vous êtes ?** _répondit-elle, amusée._

**_ Par contre, vous, personne ne connait votre identité.**

**_- Si, il y en a.**

**_ Qui ?**

**_ Mes subordonnés, les assassins que je recrute de la même façon que vous. En les sauvant des pattes de ces vauriens.**

**_ Recruter ? Vous aussi ?**

Elle lança son regard empli d'incompréhension vers le brun qui se tenait devant elle.

**_ "Vous aussi ?"**

**_ C'est ce que je fais,** _dit-il simplement_.

**_Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus en aide tout à l'heure ?**

**_ J'en ais envoyer trois en mission et les deux autres sont revenus blessés.**

**_ Pas très fiable...**

**_ Je vous demande pardon ?!** _s'énerva t-il._

Le regard du brun revint comme à son habitude, froid et haineux. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter ses subordonnés ! Ils étaient les seuls à l'aider, les seuls sur qui il pouvait compter. Ils étaient ses seuls amis.

**_ Écoutez... Ce n'est pas pour insulter qui que ce soit, mais... Le rôle d'un assassin est aussi d'aider ses amis en cas de réel besoin.** _de justifia t-elle._

**_ Et ce n'est surement pas vous qui allez m'apprendre tout ça,** _dit-il sèchement._

Un long silence s'en suivie. La gêne de la rose se fit ressentir.

**_ Hum... désolée... d'avoir été brusque.**

**_ Non. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas à juger qui que ce soit,** _le coupa-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux._

Ses yeux le fascinait ainsi que sa personnalité. Sautes d'humeur ? Peut-être bien... Il détourna bien vite les yeux, en enfilant son masque d'impassibilité.

**_ Hum... Au fait, Sasuke Uchiha,** _se présenta-t-il, sourire au coin_.

Son geste surpris quelque peu la Rose. Elle regardait la main que lui tendait Sasuke. Et s'obstina sur le sourire qu'il affichait. Ce sourire... Vainqueur ? Elle savait très bien de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il voulait son identité. _Et puis... Pourquoi pas ? On est presque pareil après tout..._

**_ Sakura... Sakura Haruno** . _répondit-elle en lui serrant la main._

Son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus. _Ouais... C'est sûr... C'est un sourire vainqueur_ ! Se disait-elle. Cette scène la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Rire qu'elle essayait de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

**_ C'est dingue... Il n'y a pourtant que Naruto et Suigetsu pour me faire autant rire,** _prononça-t-elle d'une voix "nostalgique"._

**_ Dans ce cas là, je suis heureux que je puisse les remplacer le temps d'une minute.**

Elle le regarda. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le contempler après tout. Il était tout de même... Magnifique...

**_ Au fait. "Vous connaitrez peut-être un jour mon nom" ?** _dit-il ironiquement en insistant sur le "peut-être"._

**_ Mmm... Vous avez gagner votre premier duel... ** _dit-elle sourire aux lèvres._

Il la regarda incompréhensif.

**_ Premier...duel ?**

**_ Oh ! Ça ! Vous verrez bien !**

**_ Un jour ?** _se moqua t-il d'elle._

**_ Rah, ça va**... _pouffa t-elle de rire._

_Finalement... Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir donné mon nom... Il me plait bien..._

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils étaient tous deux à la quête d'une même et seule chose.

La quête de leur vengeance respective,

la quête d'une seule et même personne,

Celle, qui avait fait de leur vie

Une damnation terrestre.

La damnation terrestre d'un assassin ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**-**_ **C** **2** _**-**_

* * *

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils, là, à se regarder discrètement ? Depuis la dernière parole de la Rose, aucun d'entre eux n'osaient prononcer un mot. C'est vrai cela, ils étaient des assassins, recherchés ardemment, alors pourquoi s'être rapprochés l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes ?

Sans doute du fait qu'ils étaient semblables. Après tout, ils étaient à la quête d'une même chose. Le sentiment de leur soulagement, de leur libération, de leur satisfaction.

La vengeance ...

Chaque assassin avait une visée fixe dans leur vie. Chacun nourrissait en soie une sensation se rapprochant le plus d'un sentiment haineux. La vengeance en faisait partie, car elle était nourrie par la haine.

Même si chacun était différent par rapport à ses convictions, ils étaient tous pareils. Tous refusaient de mourir avant d'accomplir ce pour quoi ils étaient encore en vie. Tous risquaient leur vie pour en sauver d'autre. Tous suivaient le même chemin que Sakura et Sasuke.

Parce que tous, étaient des assassins.

En somme, Sasuke et Sakura étaient tous deux à la quête de leur but. Ils avaient l'intention de survivre jusqu'à enfin arriver vers la mort de cette personne là...

Mais sans le savoir, leur but était lié. Sans le savoir, ils étaient à la quête d'un but commun ...

**- Bon, et bien... Je pense qu'on s'est fait oublié...** c_ommença le brun._  
**- Oui... Je le crois aussi.**

Le ténébreux se leva avec grande difficulté, ce qui n'échappa guère aux yeux de la Rose. Elle se releva d'un bond, prête à soutenir Sasuke s'il en aurait besoin.

**- Attendez ! Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'accourir dans votre état, surtout avec la course poursuite qui s'est déroulée il y a peu...**  
**- Et... Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?** g_rogna-t-il._  
**- Je ne sais pas moi... Venir avec moi pour vous soigner serait une solution, non ?** i_ronisa-t-elle, quelque peu agacée._  
**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...**  
**- Pourquoi cela ? Vous savez peut-être où aller ?** d_emanda-t-elle._  
**- Justement, non. Je suis plutôt du genre nomade.** a_voua-t-il._  
**- Alors venez avec moi. Moi, je suis sur place avec mon équipe.**

Il hésita un moment. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé de la femme qui se tenait devant lui, il était à peu près sûr de son choix. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, il serait en effet, une des rares personnes à connaitre son identité. Et, lui, n'avait pas d'endroit où aller. Il s'apprêtait à rechercher une auberge où quelque chose du genre pour se reposer et calmer ses douleurs et blessures tant qu'il le pouvait. C'était vraiment farfelu comme idée, mais il n'avait aucune autre possibilité en tête. Sauf celle de l'assassin qui était debout face à lui.

**- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer après vous avoir sauvé la vie.**

Son ironie l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, et son épaule le brulait. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout sans aide. Il tituba, et cela n'échappa pas à Sakura. Elle passa rapidement son bras sur sa taille et l'incita à passer son épaule derrière elle.

**- Je prends ça pour un oui.** m_urmura-t-elle._

Il ne répondait pas. Il se laissa donc guider. Il avait suffisamment parler. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ni dans le quotidien de la Rose d'ailleurs. Elle était plutôt du genre silencieuse, dure voir même... Froide. Néanmoins, quelque chose chez le brun l'attirait. Non pas son physique attrayant ou même sa réputation mais... Autre chose... Comme s'il serait l'élément déclencheur de sa quête.

Elle ne se l'avouait pas et n'inquiétait pas ses amis, mais, elle se trouvait face à une impasse. Depuis un certain temps, plus rien ne la menait à _lui._ Et elle commençait réellement à baisser les bras et à désespérer. Sauf que, le mystérieux Uchiha décida enfin de se montrer "violent" auprès de ses "chers" gardes, et attisa la curiosité de la Rose. Elle le cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine, espérant croiser sa route. Maintenant que ce fut fait, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher !

Elle "appela" d'un sifflement, des assassins proches de leur endroit. En effet, un certain nombre de ses recrues se trouvaient toujours pas loin d'elle. La suivant partout où elle allait, intervenant lorsqu'une situation s'annonçait salée pour la Rose, et apparaissaient lorsqu'elle leur lançait ce signal : un sifflement. Une rousse aux cheveux de feu suivie de près par une autre fille aux yeux topazes et un brun qui affichait un visage fatigué, firent leur entrée.

**- Ah la la...** s_oupira Sakura_**,** **Shikamaru, tu ne pourrais pas te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste ?**  
**- Enthousiaste ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu nous as fait marcher pendant plus de deux heures et courir comme des fous pour après nous laisser poiroter une demi-heure !** _se plaignit-il._

Elle roula des yeux et ordonna à ses subordonnés de l'aider.

**- Bon, je vous explique vaguement la situation.** co_mmença-t-elle sérieusement_**.** **Uchiha Sasuke est gravement blessé. On va l'emmener à notre repaire, pour le soigner. Vous, votre mission, c'est de nous faire passer inaperçus. Trois personnes nous encerclant Sasuke et moi, cela devrait suffire.**  
**- Mmmh...** r_épliqua Shikamaru_, **tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus crédible, si moi j'aidais Uchiha à marcher, et toi et les filles "papotaient" entre filles.** d_it-il d'un ton sexiste._  
**- Ragh vous m'énervez toi et ton machisme !** s_'écria la rousse._

Sasuke regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Non sérieusement, eux des assassins ? Aucune frayeur ne s'en dégageait lorsqu'on croisait leurs yeux. Aucune cruauté ne se faisait sentir quant au son de leur voix. Aucune froideur émanait de leur prestance. Et surtout, aucun sérieux venant d'eux ! Sakura se racla la gorge, se qui fit taire le petit groupe et sorti Sasuke de ses pensées.

Néanmoins, elle imposait le respect.

**- Shikamaru, c'est une bonne idée. Cela passera moins flagrant.**  
**- Mais-** e_ssaya la rousse._  
**- Karin.** i_mposa-t-elle durement._ **On a vraiment pas le temps. Il est très blessé et on va se faire vite repérés Shikamaru, je te laisse le relais.**

En alliant paroles et gestes, elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes passer. Elle se retourna vers les jeunes filles.

**- Konan, Karin. Allons-y.** o_rdonna_t-elle._

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Les jeunes filles "discutaient" entre elles, encerclant les deux hommes. Sakura remit sa cape pour passer inaperçu. Se faufilant dans des petites ruelles et raccourcis pour arriver plus rapidement au repaire.

**- Nous y voilà.** a_nnonça Shikamaru._

Sasuke releva la tête pour distinguer ledit repaire. Il constata rapidement qu'il était passé maintes fois par ici. En effet, c'était un hôtel, d'à peu près une dizaine d'étages, très peu accueillant. La bâtisse était quelque peu délabrée et cet aspect là, attirait tout, sauf des clients.

**- Mmm... Austère...** m_aronna le ténébreux._  
**- C'est bien le but.** r_épondit Konan._

Il se retourna vers elle. C'était une belle jeune femme, qui arborait un visage dure et un regard morne et plutôt abattu. Derrière elle se trouvait la Rose. Néanmoins, l'expression de leurs visages et regards étaient semblables. Sauf que le regard de la Rose était plus sombre et rogue. Une chose était sûre, ces femmes là en ont enduré... _Mais quoi donc ?_

**- Rentrons vite.** r_épliqua Karin._

Cette réplique fit sortir bien vite les rêveries du brun de ses pensées, et se laissa trainer par son acolyte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il balaya vite fait du regard l'endroit et cela n'avait rien d'impressionnant ni d'étonnant. Tout aussi délabré, détérioré et talé. Un homme aux cheveux roux, longs se tenait derrière un comptoir. Faisant office d'hôte.

**- Choji !** i_nterpella Sakura_, **ferme le repaire à clefs et rejoins nous en haut.**  
**- J'y vais.**

Les cinq autres montèrent à l'étage et Karin poussa une porte assez lourde en fer. Et ce que vit le jeune homme l'ébahit. En effet, cet étage là -et probablement tout le reste- était rénové et décoré digne d'un château.

**- Le "rez-de-chaussé", c'est ici la réception.** p_résenta Shikamaru_.

Il fit assoir Sasuke sur un fauteuil élégant et confortable. De là, il put voir à quel point l'endroit était sublime. _"Un repaire vraiment luxueux..."._ Une décoration prospère et raffinée. Il y avait un long et large comptoir, faisant office de bar. Un autre à l'opposé, plus petit, pour la réception. Des tables et des fauteuils étaient présents. De grands escaliers de marbre menaient vers les étages suivants.

Le brun observait cet étage et les personnes présentes. Shikamaru s'affala sur l'un des canapés en soufflant un _"Ah... Quelle journée !"._ Ce n'était pourtant que le début...  
Le dénommé Choji fit son apparition dans la pièce, et se mit derrière le bar, servant les quelques autres personnes s'accoudant au comptoir. Karin et Konan étaient déjà à l'étage.

**-** **Ino ! S'il te plait, viens ici.** _ordonna la Rose._

Une blonde aux yeux de saphirs fit vite son apparition devant Sakura. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation et lui demanda de le soigner. Elle s'éclipsa le temps qu'il fallut pour ramener les premiers soins et s'agenouilla près du brun, pas du tout intimidée. En examinant de plus près, elle se rendit bien vite compte que ses blessures n'étaient pas du tout que de simples égratignures. Elle n'utilisa cependant, pas le petit matériel devant elle et se releva, sous le regard incompréhensif du brun.

**- Sakura !** a_ppela une voix masculine._

Un éclair jaune dévala les escaliers pour sauter sur ladite et la déséquilibrer. Elle se redressa et enlaça cet homme blond d'une carrure imposante.

**- Ragh... Naruto, doucement...** r_âla t-elle._  
**- Konan m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelques problèmes !** s_'écria t-il inquiet._  
**- Quoi ? Non pas du tout, ce n'est rien.** t_entait-elle de rassurer._

Sasuke observait la scène en se demandant bien qui pouvait être ce Naruto. Son frère ? Avec le ton qu'il employait, si protecteur et inquiet, c'était une hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait exclure. La rose rencontra rapidement le regard du brun posé sur eux, avant de le reporter sur le blond. Ce dernier regarda alors Sasuke en le détaillant, hautainement. Avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Sakura et de monter les escaliers.

**-** **Il faut monter pour soigner vos blessures.**

Il reporta son regard vers la blonde se tenant devant lui. _"Je l'ai complètement oublié ..."_ Il prit la main que lui tendait Ino et monta également les escaliers. Un long couloir s'en suivit, et il aperçut Sakura et Naruto rentrer dans une chambre.

**- On doit parler.** a_vait dit Naruto._

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
La blonde et le brun entrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse, peu meublée. Une infirmerie ?

**- Asseyez-vous. Je vais soigner vos blessures. C'est assez profond.**

* * *

**- ... Ino... ?**

Une paire de saphirs se posa sur un beau brun, l'air irrité.

**- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kiba ?** d_emandait-elle en caressant de son doigt sa joue._  
_  
_Il reposa son attention sur elle. Prenant sa main entre la sienne. La rapprochant le plus de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et sa douceur lui manquait ...

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu dis ? Toute la maison des assassins est en ébullition.**  
**- Ah...** e_n détournant son regard,_ **c'est surement dû à l'arrivée d'Uchiha Sasuke...** a_voua-t-elle._  
**- Comment ? Il est là ?!**  
**- Et bien .. Oui... Sakura ...**  
**- C'est Sakura qui l'a ramené ici ?** interrompu_-t-il._  
**- Écoute Kiba ! Connaissant Sakura, elle ne le laissera pas aller si facilement. Si elle l'a ramené ici, et m'a demandé de le soigner, ce n'est sûrement pas pour repartir d'ici bredouille, tu connais les règles de Sakura.** i_mposa-t-elle durement_**.** **Et puis... Voyant ses blessures, ils ont sûrement dû combattre.**

Kiba relâcha ses épaules. Il avait hausser le ton sur sa compagne sans le vouloir volontairement. Ino ne lâcha pas des yeux Kiba, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécier le ton qu'il avait employé avec elle.  
Depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait très contrarié. Sans connaitre la raison de cette angoisse qui l'enveloppait depuis quelques jours, elle tentait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, sans pour autant remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il s'énervait pour un petit détail et sans raison valable.

Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

**- C'est bon Kiba. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Ce n'est pas un drame.**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée du brun. Il occupait, depuis, une des nombreuses chambres disponibles dans ce repère. Il était là, à contempler bêtement le plafond doré de sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Bras maintenant guéris. Ino faisait office d'infirmière attentionnée durant toute la semaine. Et se laissa chérir jusqu'à guérison.

Une semaine aussi, qu'il put récolter les regards méfiants et certains hautains des assassins du repaire. Il put aussi faire la connaissance de certains d'entre eux, qui sont tout, sauf repoussants. Exemple concret : Suigetsu. Un jeune homme étrange, racontant toute sortes d'anecdotes, des plus plausibles aux plus ridicules. Quelqu'un de sympathique, qui venait souvent parler dans le vide. Paroles qui résonnaient dans les oreilles du brun, sans pour autant prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. _"Ah ! Je te raconte pas les exploits que j'ai effectué hier soir !"._ Son sujet de conversation favoris. Ses actes "formidables" qu'il effectuait avec la belle rouquine, sous le nom de Karin, cousine de Naruto.

Naruto... Ce garçon protecteur et têtu !

Chaque fois qu'il avait la maladresse de rencontrer sa trajectoire, le blond lui lançait maints regards. Des plus haineux, aux plus hautains, passant par la menace. Quand Sasuke désirait parler à Sakura, Naruto n'était jamais très loin, guettant tous gestes et enregistrant chaque parole que le brun prononçait. Protecteur, il ne le laissait pas approcher Sakura en son absence.

Il avait le droit de se méfier, non ?

Mais surtout, une semaine qu'il ne les avait pas revu... Ni nouvelles, aucun signe de vie.

Encore dans ses rêveries, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni remarquait la présence d'une personne en plus dans sa pièce.

**- Hum... Je vous dérange peut-être ?**

Il sursauta et releva son regard vers ladite personne. C'était sans surprise, Sakura. Se tenant devant lui, le regard habituel, dur et froid, elle attendait, visiblement, une quelconque réaction de la part du brun.

**- Non... Bien sur que non...** _Dit-il en se relevant._  
** - Bien. Ino m'a informé de votre état de santé. Elle m'a dit que ça allait beaucoup mieux.**

Il acquiesça et se leva pour faire face à la jeune femme. Voyant la mine hésitante de la rose, il tiqua et lui demanda interrogatif :

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, peut-être ?**  
**  
**Elle releva son regard vers lui, et lui répondit le plus simplement du monde :

**- Non.**

Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Et pour cela, elle allait y remédier.

**-** **Je viens ici pour vous dire quelque chose. Vous permettez ?** _demanda-t-elle, en désignant du doigt un fauteuil ornant la pièce._  
**- Bien entendu.**

Il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, regardant avec attention Sakura en face de lui.

**-** **Nous sommes tous deux des assassins. Des assassins, ont toujours un but à assouvir. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant cela, certes. Mais il faut toujours un commencement pour arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'y suis arrivée seule, seulement avec l'aide d'une seule personne. Cette personne c'est Naruto. D'autres ont suivis le chemin que je prenais pour me soutenir, moi ou Naruto. Et d'autres ont succéder par conviction. Car je les aide à arriver vers leur but. Tout comme eux m'aide à assouvir le mien.**

Durant son monologue, Sasuke ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout cela ? Elle ne prononçait pas plus d'une phrase par jour, d'habitude. Et lui adressait que très rarement un regard ou un salut. Dans le genre froide et arrogante, elle avait atteint le summum !

Il savait déjà tous ces détails. Il était lui aussi assassin.

**- Écoutez, je vous avoue que je vous ai cherché depuis un certain temps. Je suis actuellement dans une impasse. Je n'avance plus vers lui. Alors je vous demande de nous unir et de faire partie de mon équipe.**

**I**l lui lança un regard surprit. Elle était sérieuse là ? Lui, devenir l'un de ses subordonnés ? Hors de question ! C'était censé être lui qui devait la retrouver et pas le contraire ! C'était lui qui avait prévu de la faire intégrer à sa patrie. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux de ses lèvres.

Les rôles étaient vraiment inversés.

**- Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle là dessus.** p_rononça-t-elle irritée._  
**- C'est que... Je vous avoue que je suis assez surpris que vous aillez l'audace de me demander cela.**  
**- Je vous demande pardon ?!**  
**  
**Il la regarda à moitié amusé par le changement radical de Sakura, et sérieux face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Aussi sûre d'elle, elle venait de lui proposer cela, et maintenant elle se retrouvait intimidée.  
Son visage afficha un air colérique qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Quoi, elle lui faisait peur ? Jamais !

**-** **Sakura...** _commençait-il._  
**- Black Cherry.** l_e coupa-t-elle durement._  
**- Sakura.** r_eprit-il sèchement._

Elle se tut, le défiant du regard. Un regard d'assassin s'accordant parfaitement à son statut !

**- Vous semblez oublier par moment mon statut.**  
**- Et vous semblez oublier également le mien.**  
**- Justement non**. _enchaina-t-il durement._

Si elle pensait qu'elle l'effrayait par son "statut" elle se trompait royalement ! Si elle croyait qu'elle l'intimidait de son regard tueur... Ça le faisait plutôt rire, oui ! Il était Sasuke Uchiha, et elle Sakura Haruno. Des assassins recherchés ardemment. Les assassins les plus expérimentés de tout Rome. Certes Sakura était une personne qui imposait le respect. Qui était dotée d'un caractère forgé, lui permettant de pratiquer ce qu'elle faisait sans flancher.

Elle était aussi celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Cette révélation fit "tilt" dans sa tête. Il lui devait tout de même la vie. Et donc sa quête aussi. Sans elle, il serait sans doute mort, et ce dont il avait réussi à survivre n'aurait servi à rien. Il devait accomplir son but. La cause de sa survie depuis trois longues années à chercher.

Après trois ans, voilà qu'une occasion en or s'offrait à lui. Elle.

Il se reprit rapidement. Son visage était toujours si sérieux, et son regard froid se posait toujours sur cette jeune femme furieuse. Elle contenait ses nerfs tant elle le pouvait. S'il prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot qui ne lui plairait pas, elle exploserait. Et son explosion se limiterai à tuer la cause de son énervement. En outre, lui.

**- Je vais juste vous proposer une offre. Calmement...**  
**- Essayez toujours... Mais je vous préviens ! Si cette proposition ne me convient pas et que vous n'acceptez toujours de ne pas collaborer, alors croyez-moi, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant !**

Il étouffa un rire moqueur qui s'empara de lui. Elle ne se laissera décidément pas faire...

**- Je vais être direct. Nous possédons tous les deux une expérience assez développée, donc je vous demanderai à vous d'unir nos forces. Mais en tant que vous et moi comme chef.**  
**- Hein ?**

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Lui, s'allier avec elle en tant que chef ? Avec tous les membres qu'elle avait en sa disposition, avec toute la confiance qu'elle leur accordait, elle dirigeait, néanmoins, seule le groupe. Lui, qui faisait "partie" de l'organisation depuis seulement une semaine -provisoirement- se permettait d'intégrer le groupe en tant que dirigeant ? Et puis quoi encore !

Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui dérangea le brun.

**- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça: Comment osez-vous me demander cela ?** r_épliqua-t-elle en retrouvant son calme._  
**- Je m'attendais à cette même réponse...**  
**- Bien, dans ce cas là je n'ai pas besoin de dépenser mon énergie davantage.** Conclu-t-elle _en se relevant._  
**- Attendez !**

Elle le regardait hautainement, déçue de sa défaite. Elle qui s'attendait à une réponse positive de la part du brun... C'était mal le connaitre !

**- Quoi encore ?**  
**- Vous proposez quoi alors ?** r_épondit-il durement._  
**- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je-**  
**- Non.** c_oupa t-il la Rose_**.** **Ce que je veux dire c'est, puisque je n'accepte pas votre offre et vous de même, alors quelle est la solution au problème ? Vous avez dit vous même que vous aviez besoin de mes capacités.**

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sasuke.

- **Je vous écoute ...**

Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle ferma instantanément sa bouche, intimidée par l'imposante musculature du brun.  
Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et claque d'un coup:

**- Ce que je propose ? Un duel.**

Il haussa ses sourcils, surprit. Elle voulait réellement se battre contre lui ? Le combat était déjà assurer ! Il gagnera, à coup sûr !

**- C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte. Qu'aurais-je à gagner si je le remporte ?**  
**- Si vous gagnez, alors j'accepterai votre proposition. En revanche si je gagne, vous travaillerez pour moi.**  
**- On est tous les deux gagnants dans ce cas-là**_. lui dit-il, sourire joueur aux lèvres._  
**- Pas de ça avec moi Uchiha !**

Elle se retourna brusquement et quitta la chambre. Avait-il vu juste ? C'était un sourire qu'elle affichait il y avait de cela... Deux secondes ?

* * *

Elle sortit son épée, en position de combat, regard déterminé. Lui, dotant d'un calme olympien, inaugura le duel. S'avançant vers elle accompagné d'une vitesse extrême, il susurra près de son visage, épée contre épée,

**- Que le meilleur gagne Black Cherry.**

Des coups d'épées. Un bruit strident. Des pas rapides et agiles. Des esquives respectives.  
Un duel entre les meilleures assassins.  
Chacun avait son petit avantage. Sakura était très agile et habile. Sasuke lui, maitrisait parfaitement l'art de l'épée. Lui donnant des coups répétitifs pour la faiblir. Ne se laissant pas faire, elle esquivait et lui donnait des coups rapides et légers vers les endroits les plus exposés au danger.  
Elle frappa d'un coup sec l'épée de son adversaire, ce qui provoqua un déséquilibre de la part du brun. Ne tenant que sur une jambe, corps penché en arrière. D'un petit geste de sa main, sa lame secrète, accrochée et cachée sous son avant-bras droit, sortit. Elle mit sa main derrière sa nuque, et dégaina sa lame vers sa gorge.

**- En règle générale, vous seriez mort, Sasuke. Le duel est terminé.**

Elle sentit une pointe aiguisée s'appuyait sur le bas de son dos. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

**- Sauf si je vous tue avant. Et là, le duel sera définitivement fini.**

En effet, Sasuke prit la seule occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsque Sakura se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main derrière sa nuque. Elle aurait plutôt dut le "tuer" directement, en l'assonant d'un coup violent à la gorge. Cette occasion qui lui valut deux petites secondes, fit en sorte à ce que Sasuke puisse placer ses deux mains sur l'épée, encadrer le visage de Sakura, et appuyer simplement sur son épée pour la "tuer".  
Cette dernière, s'éloigna rapidement de lui, et braqua son arme, prête à le combattre.  
Après plusieurs coups et esquives, le brun prit l'initiative d'augmenter sa vitesse dans ses pas, pour pouvoir la prendre par surprise. Ce qu'il fit. Il se retrouva derrière elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, d'un geste vif, il la fit basculer en arrière. Malencontreusement, elle lâcha son arme qui se retrouva à quelques mètres loin d'elle. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, épée appuyée légèrement sur sa gorge.

**- Là, le duel est réellement terminé.**

* * *

**- Quoi ?!**

Il mit ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler depuis le début. D'accord, il était blessé et avait failli mourir. D'accord il ne leur avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis une semaine. D'accord, ils avaient risqué leur vie pour le retrouver. Cela passait aux yeux d'Hinata. Mais pas le fait qu'il avait fait une alliance avec Black Cherry sans son autorisation !

**- Attends je rêve ! Tu pardonnes et oublies le fait que vous aillez risqué vos vies pour me retrouver, mais pour l'alliance, ça te parait bizarre ? Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête Hinata !**  
**- Quoi ?!**  
**- Ça... Tu l'as déjà dit Hinata...**  
**- Ragh ferme là un peu Shino !**

La scène paraissait floue pour vous ? Et bien Sasuke ne comprenait en aucun cas le comportement d'Hinata, qui elle n'arrêtait pas de crier sans raison, et Shino qui en remettait une couche à chaque fois.

**- Temari ! Je t'en pris, soit de mon côté !** s_uppliait Sasuke._  
**- Ah non ! Je ne suis du coté de personne !**

Tout le monde la regardait quelque peu incompris.

**-** **Hinata, je ne suis pas d'accord.**  
**- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?**  
**- Réfléchis un peu, de ce coté là, Sasuke n'a pas tord. Cette alliance ne peut que nous faire avancer et devenir plus fort. Non mais tu te rends compte ?** s_e réjouit-elle_**,** **c'est comme si c'était une recrue de je ne sais combien d'assassins !**  
**- Oui, je suis d'accord...** r_épliqua finalement Neji._  
**- La réunification des assassins a enfin lieu, Hinata ! Tu devrais plutôt lui reprocher de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.**  
**- Enfin... Je te remercie Temari...** r_emercia Sasuke._

Il soupira d'aise et se laissa tomber sur la seule chaise vide de la petite pièce qu'ils occupaient provisoirement. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit instantanément lorsqu'il entendit un :

**- Ah non ! Je ne suis en aucun cas de ton coté à toi Sasuke !**

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Exaspéré. Ah... Ces femmes...

**- Non mais sérieusement Sasuke** _! accusa-t-elle,_ **te rends-tu simplement compte qu'on a faillit y laisser la vie ?! Deidara est encore plus blessé qu'avant ! Tu aurais pu, non, tu aurais dû nous prévenir nom d'un chien !** s_'écria-t-elle._  
**- C'est bon Temari... J'ai retenu la leçon.** r_épondit-il lassé._  
**- Bon.** i_mposa Neji,_ **on doit prévenir Deidara des changements.**  
**- Il est où ?** d_emanda enfin Hinata._  
**- Il est là...**

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte. En effet, Deidara se tenait devant eux, fatigué. Hinata se leva d'un bond et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, histoire de le réconforter un peu.

**- Hey...** tentait-elle de rassurer.  
**- Ça va Hinata...**

Il se rapprocha de la chaise de Sasuke, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il le regardait avec un air prononcé de reproche.

**- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Deidara, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais , je-**

Il fut coupé par l'enlacement soudain du blond. Il le prit dans ses bras lui murmurant.

**- L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois en vie...**

* * *

Tous étaient réunis dans la grande salle, ou plutôt le "rez-de-chaussé" comme le qualifierait Shikamaru. Sasuke et ses acolytes étaient à ses cotés. Hinata, Temari, Shino, Neji et Deidara ne faisaient que contempler l'endroit gigantesque, et les personnes s'y trouvant.

**- Tu nous présentes tout ce beau petit monde que tu as eu l'occasion de côtoyer pendant une semaine.** d_emanda Deidara._  
**- Mmm...** c_ommença le brun_**, tu vois la rousse ? C'est Karin, la copine de Suigetsu, le mec bizarre à ses côtés. Ensuite, il y a Konan,** _désigna t-il du menton_**,** **c'est une fille à qui je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler. Une fille réservée, tout comme Sakura, qui n'est pas encore là visiblement.**  
**- Sakura ?!** s_'écriait Deidara._  
**- Oui, tu la connais ?**  
**- Heu... Non, non.** b_égayait-il._  
**- Heu... D'accord,** _répondit Sasuke septique_**, bon alors, il y a aussi Ino, la fille blonde à coté d'Hinata. Kiba, son copain à ce que je vois qui est à coté d'elle. Il y a aussi Choji, le barman du repaire.**  
**- Le barman ?** s_e réjouit Deidara_**, il y a un bar dans ce paradis ?**  
**- Hum... Oui, mais je te préviens, je garde un œil sur toi !Bref, le blond là bas, c'est Naruto. Un mec qui, apparemment, me déteste. Un mec bien trop protecteur je dois dire. Il ne peut pas rester dans une même pièce que moi et sans m'envoyer des foudres. Il ne peut pas me regarder différemment, surtout quand j'ai battu Sakura en duel.**

Un bruit de pas féminins se firent entendre du haut des escaliers. Une silhouette connue de tous -ou presque- fit son apparition.

**- Sakura...** m_urmura faiblement Deidara._

Elle se plaça au milieu et balaya la salle pour remarquer les différentes têtes présentes.

**- Hum... On est censé faire quoi... ?** d_emanda timidement Hinata._  
**- C'est Sakura elle va faire son discours habituel pour les recrues. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y en a un peu plus, et il s'agit d'une chose inhabituelle : une alliance.** r_épondit Ino._

Sakura se racla légèrement la gorge, se qui fit taire les chuchotements et bavardages. Sous l'œil attentif de tous -mais surtout celui de Deidara-, elle prononça, d'une voix et d'un regard déterminé:

**- Je résume la situation. La règle ici est très simple : ne pas trahir les assassins.**  
**Si chacun d'entre nous vit encore aujourd'hui, c'est pour assouvir son but. Un but qui diffère de chaque personne ici présente. Alors je vous demanderai encore quelque chose : respecter la quête de chacun d'entre vous. Et si aujourd'hui, tout le monde reste uni, c'est parce qu'on s'entraide mutuellement acceptant de donner notre vie pour en sauver d'autre, parce que malgré les différences, nous sommes pareils, nous sommes des assassins. Et un assassin ne peut en être un si un sentiment bien précis n'est pas né en lui. La haine. La soif de vengeance. Alors, si quelqu'un ne ressent pas en lui ce sentiment, ou s'il croit qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour pouvoir supporter le poids de ce sentiment, qu'il parte à jamais. En paix.**

Elle marqua une pause d'une minute après son long discours. Scrutant chaque tête et mine hésitante face à cette déclaration. Guettant chaque regard qui pouvait tromper la volonté de la personne : le doute. Elle s'attarda sur les nouveaux venus et sur Sasuke. Aurait-elle suffisamment confiance en lui un jour ?

**- Notre fonctionnement n'est pas compliqué,** _**continua-t-elle**_**, Ici c'est simple, tuer tous les soumis du Roi. Détruire continuellement son Royaume jusqu'à arriver vers sa mort à lui. Mais jamais d'innocents. Non, jamais. Le sang des villageois innocents ne doit jamais souiller vos mains. Si quelqu'un n'est toujours pas d'accord avec ce mode de fonctionnement, je le laisse partir dès à présent pour ne plus revenir. Vous avez deux minutes.**

Deux petites minutes qui parurent des heures. Un lourd silence et une ambiance froide planaient. Quelques regards sur les recrues, afin de s'assurer de leur confiance et non-traitrise.

**- Bien.** d_it-elle satisfaite_**,** **Vous avez ma confiance. Mais sachez que je ne laisserai rien au hasard. Si quelqu'un aura une quelconque volonté de trahison, il mourra instantanément.** i_mposa-t-elle durement._ **Il m'est également obligé de vous parler d'une nouvelle importante, que je l'avoue, je n'aurai sans doute jamais appliquer.** _**Elle lança un regard à Sasuke**_**. Sasuke Uchiha fera désormais parti intégrante de la patrie, et ce, en tant que dirigeant. Sasuke et moi, allons diriger cette organisation, afin de satisfaire le but de chacun. Je vous remercie.**

Après ces quelques mots, elle tourna les talons pour s'éclipser avec Naruto en haut des escaliers. Tout le monde se leva exceptés les nouveaux. Tous, encore absorbés par le discours de Sakura.

**- En paix ? Elle aurait laisser quelqu'un d'entre nous partir d'ici en paix ?** d_e demandait Temari._  
**- En paix ? Laisse moi rire !** r_épliqua Konan_**,** **Sakura n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais laisser quelqu'un partir d'ici vivant, crois moi. Elle s'en serait occupée personnellement.**

* * *

**- Ino...**

Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. N'ayant pas remarqué la présence du brun dans leur chambre. Absorbée par ses pensées, au bord du lit, regard dans le vide.

**- Ino...** r_épéta doucement Kiba._

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la contact de sa main chaude sur sa joue. Elle le fixa de sa paire de saphirs inquiète et embarrassée. Baissant à nouveau son regard, à présent devenu triste.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?** _demanda-t-il._  
**- Je ne sais pas ...**  
**  
**Sa moue maussade dérangea beaucoup Kiba. Elle, de nature dynamique et active, n'était pas dans son son état habituel. Il s'assit près d'elle, voulant lui arracher quelques mots. Elle, ne faisait plus attention à lui, et fixait sans relâche le point invisible qu'elle s'était inventé. Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce. Entre un brun incompris, à coté d'une blonde lui tournant le dos partageant des sentiments allant de la tristesse à la colère. Elle se retourna brusquement vers son amant:

**- En fait non. Je sais ce qui ne va pas.** _imposa-t-elle durement._

Kiba la regarda surpris de son changement soudain d'humeur, et l'incita à continuer quelque peu... Incertain.

**- Le problème c'est toi.**  
**  
**Le regard de Kiba redevint très sérieux. Connaissant sa copine, il put deviner que c'est aussi parce qu'il était très distant et froid ces derniers temps.

**- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?** d_emanda-t-il innocemment._  
**- Je suis qui pour toi ?**  
**- Hein ?**  
**- Je suis qui pour toi je t'ai dit.**  
**- Question piège...**  
**- Kiba !** s_'énerva-t-elle._

Ino n'était pas très souvent si en colère. Et encore moins contre lui.

**- Ok.** **r**_eprit-il sérieusement_**,** **tu es ma copine, celle que j'aime.**  
**- Et ?**  
**- Et...** _**r**__eprit-il perdu._  
**- Tu as l'habitude de tout me dire, Kiba...** _soupira-t-elle tristement._  
**- Ino...** _disait-il en un souffle._

Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre coté et reprit sa petite habitude: ne fixer rien.  
Kiba lui, stressa, soupira bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage. Il fallait lui dire. Il ne s'y était pas préparé mais il le fallait. Il se leva sous l'œil attentif d'Ino. Effectua quelques pas répétitifs et se plaça finalement en face d'Ino, le regard d'un extrême sérieux, et lança d'une traite :

**-** **Ma sœur Karui est de retour.**

La réaction d'Ino était comme il l'avait pensé. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, bouche entre-ouverte.

**- C'est pas possible...** _souffla-t-elle._  
**- Ino, Ino,** _se précipita-il vers elle,_ **s'il te plait regarde moi.**

Il prit de ses mains son visage et elle le regarda toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

**- Écoute, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais-**  
**- Kiba. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui t'ai obligé à le dire.** p_rononça-t-elle faiblement._  
**- Hey, Ino...**

Elle détourna son regard qui trahissait ses sentiments. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de pleurer. De pleurer tout le passé qu'elle avait voulu fuir. Le passé ressasse toujours le présent ? Juste. C'est un fait.

Karui était de retour, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Kiba, voulant un peu plus détendre l'atmosphère, embrassa le front d'Ino avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la soulager. Pour lui faire bien savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule... Loin de là.

**- Ino, maintenant tu n'es plus seule, et tu ne le seras plus jamais.**

Elle releva lentement la tête et l'observa longuement. Comment faisait-il pour rester calme ? Surtout avec une nouvelle si accablante. On parlait également de sa sœur ! Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et les captura. Un simple baiser qui réussit à soulager Ino.

Oui, elle n'était plus seule. Kiba était là.

Il se releva, près à sortir de la chambre. Déposant un regard doux et rassurant sur celui d'Ino, inquiet et triste. Il caressa sa joue tendrement, doux sourire scotché au visage, lui murmurant un :

**- Ne t'en fais pas Ino, je rentre vite. Je vais juste faire un tour et discuter avec Choji.**

Elle hocha la tête et répondit au doux baiser que lui offrait Kiba. Même avec cette nouvelle déchirante pour eux, il arrivait à la réconforter et la soulager. Il avait une confiance en soi et une force de caractère qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir. De nature sensible, elle laissait toujours ses sentiments prendre le dessus. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Le bruit d'une porte qui se referme doucement la fit sortir de ses pensés.

Akamaru s'approcha du lit et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ah ... Ce chien adorable était toujours à ses cotés. Elle caressa sa tête et laissa son esprit vagabonder et tourner autour de cette nouvelle et de Kiba,

Comment faisait-il pour supporter ce poids en plus ?

Ce dernier, était assit sur un fauteuil non loin du bar. Choji était là-bas, essuyant les derniers verres. Personne mis à part Kiba était présent. Choji se rapprocha de lui et pencha sa tête pour mieux apercevoir celle de Kiba. Ce qu'il vit l'éberlua.

**- Comment vais-je faire ... ?**

Parce que Kiba pleurait silencieusement. Car le problème qui se posait dans la tête d'Ino et de Kiba était la source de leur désespoir,

Comment allaient-ils survivre avec l'arrivée de Karui dans leur vie ?


End file.
